Makeup such as foundation and the like usually contain a large amount of oil and other oil components. Therefore, it is necessary to use a makeup remover, a face wash, and the like, to remove makeup. Further, so-called long lasting type or waterproof type foundations, which have significantly improved water resistance, sebum resistance, durability of makeup, and the like, have a formula that is hardly removable with a common makeup remover or a face wash, and thus may often require a specially prepared makeup remover.
Use of a makeup remover or a face wash for removing makeup is one of the burdens for users in terms of time and cost, and some users concern themselves about the irritation to eyes or skin caused by a makeup remover or a face wash.
Therefore, the burdens and concerns of users may be reduced if makeup can be removed without using a makeup remover or a face wash.
In recent years, cosmetics removable with water or hot water have been studied.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an oil-in-water eye makeup cosmetic easily removable with water or warm water. The art of Patent Literature 1 is one which the makeup base can be removed easily with water or warm water by blending the liquid crystal of a polyhydric alcohol and an amphipathic substance to an oil phase.
However, since the cosmetic of Patent Literature 1 is removable with water, it may be removed or come off with sweat or tears. Further, Patent Literature 1 merely discloses an eye makeup cosmetic, which is a partial makeup cosmetic applied to eyelashes, eyebrows or a part of an eyelid, but not a cosmetic applied throughout the entire skin of a face.
In contrast, Patent Literatures 2 and 3 disclose a cosmetic having a resistance against cold water of 30° C. or lower but easily removable by simply rubbing with warm water of 35 to 50° C.
Namely, Patent Literature 2 discloses a makeup cosmetic containing at least one hydrophobic film-forming polymer and a specific ionic surfactant in a cosmetically acceptable medium. The art of Patent Literature 2 is one which the specific ionic surfactant has an electroconductivity fluctuation in water of 100 μS/cm or more at 20 to 45° C. and thus the polymer film becomes sensitive to water, resulting in that while a resistance against cold water is maintained, a makeup film becomes brittle, disintegrates easily and peels off from a substrate when rubbed while in contact with warm water.
Further, Patent Literature 3 discloses a makeup cosmetic containing, in physiologically acceptable medium, a first semi-crystalline polymer having a melting point of 30° C. or higher and a second film forming polymer capable of forming a hydrophobic film at room temperature. The art of Patent Literature 3 is one which the film becomes easily affected by water when it exceeds a melting point of the first semi-crystalline polymer as the first semi-crystalline polymer has a melting point at 30° C. or higher. As a result, the film becomes brittle when it gets in contact with warm water and quickly breaks to come off from a substrate when rubbed.
Although Patent Literatures 2 and 3 disclose that the art may be applied to foundation and the like, only mascara is disclosed a specific example.
On the other hand, a wide variety of products in makeup cosmetics already exist in accordance with required color tone, feeling in use, feeling in finish, functions, and the like.
Therefore, if a makeup base that is hard to remove by water of low temperature such as sweat and the like and can be easily removed with warm water becomes available, users may use their preferable products after applying the makeup base. They will not be forced to change their preferences and remove makeup only with warm water without using a makeup remover, a face wash and the like.
Patent Literature 4 discloses a mascara base easily removable with water containing a water soluble polyacrylic acid polymer, polyvinylpyrrolidone and water, and also discloses that the mascara base, together with a mascara applied thereonto, is removable by simply washing with water without using a makeup remover.
However, as in Patent Literature 1, the mascara base of Patent Literature 4 may be smeared or removed by sweat or tears since it is also a water removable type. Further, the mascara base of Patent Literature 4 is an eyelash cosmetic, and a makeup base for skin applied to a wide area of the skin before applying foundation and the like, is not disclosed.